The Gumazing Gum Girl! (Film)
The Gumazing Gum Girl! is an American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film directed and written by Brad Bird and produced by Clark Spencer. This film was based on The Gumazing Gum Girl! chapter book/graphic novel series by Rhode Montijo. The film was released on August 20th, 2023, since the 10th anniversary of The Gumazing Gum Girl! chapter book series. The film was distributed by the Walt Disney company. Summary Gabby Gomez loves bubble gum. She'll chew it anywhere, but one day she blows a bubble that's too big and accidentally transforms herself into a sticky, bubble-gummy superhero! With her new powers she can stretch to catch runaway criminals and stick to walls unseen. Bad guys will tremble at her name but citizens will cheer for GUM GIRL! Plot TBA Cast * Janice Kawaye as Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl * Moira Quirk as Mrs. Gomez * Audrey Wasilewski as Rico Gomez * Kevin Hart as Dr. Gomez * Cree Summer as Natalie Gooch * Lori Alan as Mrs. Smoot * Tiffany Haddish as The Woman who lost her purse * Cameron Diaz as The Woman who lost her baby ** Diaz also plays Ninja-Rina's Mom * Chris Pratt as the captain * Thomas Middleditch as Ravi Rodriguez * Seth Green as Mr. Hansen * Kristen Li as Malick and Maria * Alec Baldwin as Robo-Chef ** Baldwin also narrates this films * Mila Kunis as Ninja-Rina * Candi Milo as Officer Chief Yee Rating Rated PG for some action, mild language, and crude humor. Trivia * This was a second film based on the Fantasmical World of Rhode Montijo. ** This was also the first theatrical film based on the Fantasmical World of Rhode Montijo. Easter Eggs * The Mickey Mouse sticker was seen on bulletin board in the detention room. * The clips from Sky High, Zootopia, and Moana can be seen on Ninja-Rina's television. * The cat from the Pixar animated short, Kitbull, makes a briefly cameo appearance when Gum Girl saves the pets from the pet store set in fire. * An "A113" license plate can be seen when Gum Girl recovers the man's car keys. Soundtrack # What About Once Upon A Time? # Gabby Gomez Should Have Seen it Coming... # Yucky Peanut Butter # No More Gum! # Mighty-Mega Ultra-Stretchy Super-Duper Extenda-Bubble Gum # Gabby was Gummy # Grab the Purse # GUM GIRL! # Walking Through # Students/Mrs. Smoot # Peanut Butter! Where is It!? # Ha ha! Busted! # They Didn't Know Gabby Turned Into Gum Girl # The Plane's in Trouble # The Day was Saved... Almost # I Hate Gum! # Papi! You're Back! # Muy Malo! # Chasing By # The Name's Ravi Rodriguez # Yes! Yes! Yes! No! # Rico got gum all over him # Sticking your Tire # Mr. Hansen # World's Funniest Videos # Bad Monkeys # Rhino you Don't # I'm Robo-Chef # Escape from the Robot # The Day was Saved... Still Almost # The Gomez Dental # Ninja-Rina Kicks *ss # Rico Acts like Ninja-Rina # Which One # Gum Gurl Shirts # Hoist the Flag # Ninja-Rina was Everywhere # Ninja-Rina Knows Jujitsu, Basket-weaving, and Ceramics # The Gum-Nado # Superheroes were Odd # Trying Times # You're Strong, Ninja-Rina # Wild Ride # Sad Music # Gabby Saves Ninja-Rina and her Mom # The Day was Finally Saved # "What it Means to Be a Hero" by Gabby # The Gumazing Gum Girl Theme Song Posters TBA Credits TBA Trailers Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl! The First Epic Movie/Trailers Transcript TBA